hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 3 (Hollyoaks In The City)
Synopsis Millie becomes even more paranoid about Adam, and she confronts Lisa about it, wrongly believing that they are having an affair. Tank Top and Ben confront the con artist who stole Ben's money. Plot Tank Top teases Connie and offends him. Ben makes an inappropriate joke and Lisa gives him a whack. Adam makes one too and she storms out. Burton tells Precious that he's got plans for Lisa. Precious tries to get ahold of Kay. Lisa is thrilled to go for her first professional modelling photoshoot. Burton tells Ben what he expects from his employees. Debbie tells Adam that she thinks he could do better than Millie. Burton keeps a close eye on Ben. Lisa is annoyed with Precious by not telling her it was an underwear shoot, but she's fine as she's liking the underwear and is with Troy. Tank Top jokes about Ben sleeping with another woman. He is shocked to leanr he slept with Kay. Debbie tries to find Polly, who is still in bed. Burton tells Tank Top that he has a job for him, to go visit a man and bring something back. Troy and Precious flirt with each other to Tank Top's disgust. Precious tells Lisa that the photographer thought she did a great job. Millie is annoyed when Adam has to cancel their night out because he's busy. Lisa becomes concerned about there being no sign of Kay. She tells Polly and Precious that she saw Kay and Burton fighting. Burton isn't pleased when Ben phones in the middle of his "session" with Gucci. Polly becomes worried about Kay too. Precious confronts Burton and asks if he knows where Kay is and implies he may have done something to her. Ben recognises one of the men walking into the bar as the scammer. Burton stops Ben and Tank Top from attacking them. Ben tells Burton that the scammer is a thief and calls him a liar. Tank Top restrains Ben, and Burton goes in to deal with the scammer, Robbie. Connie confronts Lisa and declares war on Tank Top. Millie turns up to the flat and Lisa lets her wait inside for Adam, but she wants a word with Lisa. Ben is furious that Burton is treating the scammer like royalty. Tank Top reminds him that Burton will deal with it. Millie accuses Lisa of having an affair with Adam. Lisa puts her straight as Adam turns up. Polly steals the scammer's wallet and Burton gets out his ID.. Adam snaps at Millie, and she is frustrated that he is neglecting her. Burton has Tank Top beat Robbie up, and Ben watches. He thanks Tank Top. Ben arrives in Burton's office. Ben thanks Burton for helping him out. Burton gives Ben part of the money that was stolen back, having hidden part in his drawers. Burton is surprised to learn Ben and Lisa are an item. Tank Top tells Ben that he shouldn't worry anymore as Ben got his money back and Robbie got what he deserved. Lisa is thrilled that Ben has gotten some of his money back, but isn't as pleased to hear Burton has gotten violent with Robbie. She worries that Burton has gotten rid of Kay for good. Lisa leaves a voicemail for Kay, but her phone is in the bins outside the flat. Cast Major cast *Lisa Hunter - Gemma Atkinson *Ben Davies - Marcus Patric *Burton Phillips - Lee Warburton *Polly Clarke - Georgina Walker *Adam Tyler - Phillip Olivier *Precious - Alexis Hall *Tank Top - Leon Lopez *Millie Andrews - Effie Woods *Debbie Clarke - Bryony Seth *Troy - Adam-Jon Fiorentino Minor cast *Enrique - Sandro Squillace *Connie - Wynnie La Freak *Gucci - Elaine Tan *Robbie - Steve Bell *Photographer - Karen West Music Category:Hollyoaks In The City episodes Category:2006